A Good Threat
by RikaRose
Summary: She wasn't supposed to say stuff like that, but thank god she did because it meant he finally got what he wanted.


Author's Note: so I should really be working on the almost finished next chapter of What If or starting the next chapter of Light A Candle, but this little story butted in and wouldn't leave me alone until I got it out. Warning: very minimal plot here. Enjoy!

* * *

"Fuck, don't say shit like that to me!" He told her exasperated. It still shocked him every time something so vulgar, so fucking...hot came out of her mouth. Sweet, innocent Bayley. Cheerful, hugging, friendly Bayley should not even know those kinds of words, and he couldn't help the fact that it went straight to his dick. Why she could say something like that to him when she could be so bashful and nervous around some of the other guys was beyond him.

"Aw, come on, don't be such a stick in the mud. It's not like you've never heard stuff like that before."

"Look, I try to be a nice guy, and I'm all for girls having the right to act how they want to act and be who they want to be, but you can't just go around threatening a guy with a blowjob and expect that someone at some point isn't going to take you seriously."

"You know I'm just letting loose a little though, and it's not like I could talk like that with just anyone, I thought we were friends," she said pouting a little.

"We are friends, but I'm still a man, Bayley. It's not fair of you to tease me like that and expect me to sit back and take it just because I'm your friend."

"I'm not trying to tease you, really, I just wanted to shock you a little, do something no one else expects me too, and I thought you were cool with that. You've always laughed before and you've never made such a big deal out of it."

"Yeah well you also didn't ever talk about having your lips wrapped around my cock before." Her face flushed red, the same words she'd said to him only moments before but when he said them back to her it embarrassed her. "I'm glad you're comfortable around me, I want you to feel like you can be free and let loose, but there are limits to what a man can take."

"I don't get it though. Why does it bother you?" He could tell she really meant it. It shouldn't come as a surprise that this girl didn't understand what the mental picture alone could do to him. How her words conjured up images of her on her knees before him and how he'd instantly hardened at the thought of her following through on her threat. She was one of those girls that truly didn't get how beautiful she was.

Maybe he shouldn't have let the slowly escalating innuendo go as far as it had. It had started out somewhat innocently. They'd been laughingly teasing each other back and forth for a while now, and he'd just been having so much fun with her. When it had started getting more suggestive he hadn't really thought through how far it would go, nor how much having her say those kinds of things would affect him. To be fair she had the right to be confused about why he suddenly had a problem with it when he never had before, but she'd also never gone that far before, and now he had to figure out how to tell her without making her uncomfortable or hurting her feelings. And he was still uncomfortably aroused, which wasn't helped by those big brown eyes staring at him confused and hurt. While he'd been trying get it all figured out though she'd come to her own conclusions, which of course were way off base.

"I know I'm not the kind of girl that guys fantasize about. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable." The girl thought he didn't want her saying those things because she _wasn't_ attractive. It completely boggled his mind how she could be so clueless, and he knew now that nothing he said was going to get through to her, so without really thinking it through he decided to show her instead. He reached out and wrapped his arm around, pulling her flush against him and pressing his arousal into her so that there was no mistake about how she affected him. His hands slid down gripping her hips, and she gasped then moaned as he rocked into her just to hammer the point home.

Fuck. Probably not the best idea. The way her eyes widened in shock, that throaty little gasp she made, not to mention how great it felt to have her pressed against him, it was not the best way to deescalate the situation or to get his arousal to go away.

"I know you aren't trying to tease sweetheart, but you can't say things like that and expect me not to feel like this, so unless you plan to follow through on that threat, I need you to have mercy on me and don't make promises you don't intend to keep."

She gaped at him her mouth moving, but no sound coming out. He'd managed to make his bubbly, chatterbox of a friend speechless, a rare accomplishment. Too bad he might have also fucked up the friendship in the process. What the hell then, if he was damned already he might as well take what he could while he had the chance, so he kissed her.

He took advantage of the fact that her mouth was still open, entangling his tongue with hers, coaxing her to join him, and after a moment she began to respond. He released her hips and threaded his hands through the back of her hair, pulling her even more into the kiss, and to his satisfaction he both felt and heard the low moan that bubbled up from her throat, then he felt her hands on his chest, nails digging into his t-shirt.

He had to release her mouth due to a lack of air, but he didn't give her time to think or come to her senses. He placed wet kisses along her jawline. She naturally eased her head back exposing her throat to him and he gently bit into it. He loved the hitch in her breath, the way she responded to him. He ran his hands down her back until he cupped her ass, loving the fact that he was finally getting a chance to feel it in his hands, full and perfect. He sucked on her pulse point as she made increasingly desperate little noises, and continued to caress her ass while using the leverage he had to rock her against him creating delicious friction.

"God, I want you so bad right now."

"You want me?" She asked, disbelief in her voice. How she could doubt it even now with the evidence pressed into her, with everything he'd done in the last few minutes, was baffling.

"Fuck yes I want you, can't you feel it? The only question is do you want me to stop or do you want to come back with me to my room?"

"Oh." She stilled, her doe-eyes wide and stunned, though to be fair he'd kind of sprung this on her. He knew that it was the last thing she'd expected to come from her teasing words.

"Hey it's okay if you do want me to stop. I promise I won't be an ass about it, but you've got to let me know what you want." She still looked dazed, but it was music to his ears when she said,

"Please don't stop," her voice breathy, but not hesitant. He couldn't resist taking her mouth again but he kept it brief. He said,

"Come on," then he took her hand and she willingly followed. They didn't say another word to each other until they got to his room. In the elevator she was shy, avoiding his eyes when he looked at her, but he kept catching her peaking at him through lowered lashes and staring at their intertwined fingers.

Once the door closed behind them he pulled her to him, capturing her lips with his. This time she responded immediately, engaging enthusiastically in the kiss. Their tongues dueled for dominance, sucking and biting gently at each others lips, each of them driving the other higher and higher until they had to break away to catch labored breaths.

His desire for her had never abated for the short duration that it took for them to get there, and the banked flames were easily stroked back to life. He went to her throat again scraping his teeth across the skin in quick nips until he reached the apex of neck and shoulder where he bit down a little harder causing her to shudder against him. His fingers found the buttons of her blouse and made quick work of them before pushing it off of her shoulders. Though she still wore a camisole, he now had access to a lot more skin and full view of the top swell of her soft, round breasts.

He tenderly kissed along her collar bone and was about to continue downward when she started squirming and she giggled. It took him a moment before he realized that his beard must have tickled her, and he couldn't help but be delighted at the sweet sound despite the interruption. He grinned and his fingers easily found the sensitive spot on her sides, digging in and eliciting more laughter. She collapsed against him and he held her up while he tickled her some more, though he stopped before he it could get to the point of being torturous. He was rewarded with her looking up at him, laughter still on her lips and joy in her eyes. She was so beautiful his chest ached with it.

Their eyes locked and there was a charged moment. He cupped her face with one hand the other still holding her against him, and kissed her, slow and tender this time. When he pulled back again she spoke, but it was so low he had to ask her to repeat it.

"I said I want to keep my promise." Her voice was still low, hesitant, but at least he heard her this time. His brain was trying to process what she meant when she gave him a slightly devious little smile, some of her confidence creeping back in, and her hand found the button of his jeans. Once it finally sank in what she wanted he felt his jeans become even more uncomfortably tight though relief came quickly as she pulled down the zipper. He hastened to help her, pushing them off to the floor, but he wanted to see her too. As he pulled off his t-shirt he said,

"Yours too," and thankfully she didn't argue or hesitate, removing the rest of her clothing quickly though once she stood before him the shyness returned. She was magnificent, the shining, dark hair falling over her shoulders, full, heavy breasts, toned, trim waist, and curving figure. She was the epitome of female perfection and he devoured her with his eyes. He was about to reach for her again, but she wasn't going to be sidetracked and fell to her knees before him. He groaned at just the sight of her in that position. Once she took him into her hand, her confidence seemed to return again and she gave him a wicked smile before wrapping her lips around him just as she'd promised to do earlier.

He could feel his eyes roll back at the feel of her mouth, her tongue on him and he lost track of reality for a few minutes. The sensation was incredible, but also too much. He knew he wouldn't last long if he let her continue, so he gently pulled away. She pouted at him, full bottom lip peaking out and he almost wished he could give in and let her have her way, but he wasn't going to miss the chance to be inside of her. He pulled her back to her feet and kissed her mouth again trying to show his appreciation before taking her hand and guiding her to the bed. He pressed her gently back into the bed and climbed over top of her slowly, both of then moaning at the feel of bare skin sliding against bare skin. He took the opportunity, now that they were presented before him, to enjoy each of her breasts first kissing and then sucking the nipple into his mouth. She gasped and arched her back inadvertently pressing up into his mouth even more, and he ran his hand across her stomach then around her back holding her in place so he could enjoy them at his leisure. She wriggled and moaned and panted, but he didn't let go until he had given both thorough attention.

Once he released her back he ran the now free hand across her, luxuriating in the feel of the smooth, soft skin. His hand continued a path down and over her ass cupping it's fullness in his hand, then down the back of her thigh before bringing it up and around the front of her leg until he reached her hip. She moaned low, head thrown back, lost in the sensation, then jerked and arched into him when he cupped her sex.

"Fuck," she moaned out long and low as his fingers found her clit, sliding easily in her wetness. She was more than ready for him, but he drew it out a little more, driving her further and further towards the brink. By the noises she was making he thought she must be close before he finally released her. She cried out when he removed his hand, but he didn't leave her hanging for long, lining everything up and sliding in slow and steady until he was fully inside of her. He felt himself groan deep in his chest at the feel of her surrounding him. He stayed still for a moment letting her body adjust, taking in the sight of her, lips slightly parted, hair a mess, staring at him through half-lidded eyes. It was absolute perfection, a wildest fantasy come true, and for a moment he wished they could stay like this forever, but she moved her hips just a little, reminding him that there was even more of this perfection to take in.

He began to move grabbing her thighs encouraging her to wrap her legs around him, and she did. He easily established a rythm, taking his time, but hitting bottom each time with a good amount of force, and delighting in the delicious sounds she made with each thrust. He tried to keep up a deliberate pace, but soon got lost in the feeling, driving both of them more and more frantically upwards. Her breathing got shallower, her eyes closed and she arched backwards then he got to witness as she fell apart in his arms, spasming almost violently. That was all it took to push him over the edge, both of them riding out their orgasms together. As he slowed he rolled them to their sides so all of his weight wouldn't be on her while still keeping her in his arms.

He was still breathing hard when he heard a hitch in her breath, his eyes sought her face and realized she was crying, immediately causing him to panic.

"Hey what's wrong, love?" he asked, cupping her jaw with his hand and turning her face towards him.

"I'm sorry," she choked out.

"Hey you don't have anything to be sorry for, but why are you crying?"

"Because I really didn't want to lose our friendship, Finn."

"Why do you think that would happen?"

"I really didn't mean to start this, and it's been amazing, but friends who accidently sleep together don't normally stay friends."

"I didn't accidentely do anything. I've wanted you for a long time, and if you think that I'm going to give you up after finally having you, you're crazy."

"What?" she sounded so confused. He pulled her even more to him so he could look her in the eyes.

"I didn't plan this, but that doesn't mean it wouldn't have happened eventually. I don't know how long I would have been able to stay away from you."

"Really?" she asked still in disbelief.

"We've been really good friends pretty much since we met, we fit, yeah?"

"Yeah," she replied obviously unsure of where he was going.

"Do you want me?" he asked. She hesitated for a moment before shyly admitting,

"Yeah."

"Good because I sure as hell want you, in fact give me a little while and I'll show you again just how much," he said and kissed her lips briefly before he continued, "I want you to be mine Bayley, I need you to be mine." She brought her hands up to his face and looked him in the eyes, searching for something, his heart pounding, anxious for her reply. She finally gave him a watery smile and said,

"Okay." He grinned, probably too big, but for a split second he'd been afraid she would deny him, and he kissed her hard, relieved and amazed. He'd been telling the truth, he would have given in eventually anyway, but he was still so glad that today was the day she'd tried to mess with him. Her threat might have been said in jest, but she'd followed through with flying colors and in the process and he'd gotten everything he'd ever wanted.


End file.
